one_shot_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Skittles
Skittles was an orc minstrel. Biography University in Nibbi Skittles had attended the bard's college in Nibbi, where for a short time he had a manipulative boyfriend. Birth of Jamie Skittles was travelling with Tarwyn, Karl Freud, and Tiny Tanner. During a rest in a village, he and Tanner decided to earn some money by robbing a nearby mansion. Skittles sent his voice throughout the house to distract the guards. Although a narrow escape, he and Tanner made it out safely. Once out however, they learnt that Karl had disturbed the tomb of a conqueror king and upset the ghost. A hound of Death was sent to investigate, where it gave Tarwyn a job to make up for the crimes the group had committed. They were then on sent on a mission to create a new god to replace all the old ones that were dying. The new god was to be Jamie, God of Football. They had to learn the process in which gods could be created. They were told that at the very least they needed part of a dead god to do this. Heading out of town, they met a witch in the woods, and were attacked by blink dogs. Afterwards they found a giant moving castle walking nearby them, destroying much of the land they came across. The group sneaked into the castle while it was dormant and separated. Skittles was with Tanner who had been captured, and were about to be sacrificed in a ritual to rebirth the God of Elves. They learnt said God had come from the sea near Dunfell. Karl disrupted the ritual as Tarwyn arrived, and fighting commenced. After killing the elves in the castle and learning about the ritual to create a god, they headed to the city to see if they could find a part of the God's body. Once in Dunfell, they discovered a haunted mansion on the edge of the city, where corruption was growing. Skittles went into a nightclub where he rocked the house with hideously loud death metal. They also discovered a haunted mansion that seemed to have the cause of corruption in the city. Inside they encountered several dougheyboys, which were being birthed from a giant vagina on the wall. In that same room was a giant eyeball that seemed connected to the vagina. They group tried to destroy the eyeball, but with the neverending supply of dougheyboys they had difficulties. First, Tanner was killed, but due to Skittles' magic was able to come back - for a price they would learn about later. Then Skittles himself was killed, absorbed into the vagina where he did not return. Finally, after his death the group destroyed the eye and removed the Rot from Dunfell. Afterlife When Skittles came to, he was in a small room, seemingly underwater with a young girl. He learnt and quickly realised the young girl had been trapped here for years since her death, and it was her body that been corrupted by the influence from the God of Elves. Realising how lonely she must have been, Skittles contented himself in the afterlife by playing music for her. Stats and Abilities Stats Skittles was played using the fanmade Master Minstrel playbook. He had 19hp. Moves * Signature Instrument * Safe and Sound (CHA) * Arcane Manifesto (CHA) * Throw My Voice (CHA) * Harmony * Exit, Stage Left (INT) * Inspiring Ballad (CHA) * Feign Death (CHA) Category:Player Characters Category:Fallen Category:Orcs